Confession
by Dfn1315
Summary: MinatoXFeMC. Slightly AU, one-shot. When Hamuko expects him to say something, he keeps silent. When he invites her to the rooftop, though, she didn't see this coming.


Hamuko did not know what to say.

They were at the school rooftop, where it was empty. Minato was standing in front of her, looking as bleak as always. But something was different; he was unusually close to her until they were only about two inches apart, his head looking down at her face intensely, his right hand itching to hold hers. His expression may have not changed, but his eyes...showed adoration.

Not to mention a light, pink dusting was on his cheeks. Was he blushing? Nah, he barely shows emotion.

"...what?"

"You heard me. I'm in love with you." his right hand finally grasps hers, firmly so she would not tug it away. She had no intentions to do so, though.

"Minato, I..." she struggled to find the right words, her gaze meeting his for a brief moment, and then looking away in embarrassment. Minato did not seem to care how she felt at the time, though, since he inched forward, not hesitating to lace his fingers with hers.

"Am I being too fast...?" he murmured quietly, his eyes scanning her features, drinking her cute face in. She briefly considered that. They had known and spent each and every day in each other's company without fail for almost a year now, whether it be going to Tartarus to kill Shadows, hanging out at the Wild Duck Burger for a quick bite, or taking a walk together at the Naganaki Shrine.

And he was always with her no matter where she went.

Not that she minded. He was a very silent, poker-faced teen, often listening to his headphones to block out sound of the outside. His dark blue hair would always swoop a little over his right eye, and Minako sometimes simply pushed it out of the way, and he wouldn't flinch at all, not like with Yukari. He actually seem to smile a little; just an upturn on the edges of his lips, then it was gone.

Sometimes he would try to make small talk with her if they were grouped together during Dark Hours in Tartarus. He'd ask the most basic of questions in the smallest of voices.

_"What do you like to eat?"_

_"Hm? Oh...anything, actually," she gives him a cheery smile before laughing a bit. "I love sweet stuff a lot, though."_

_"...gifts?"_

_"Hm...I don't know about that." another smile. "But anything from anyone I cherish is absolutely fine."_

_"...do you cherish me?"_

_She paused for a moment, but he quickly replies in an indifferent tone, "Never mind. Forget I said that."_

Ever since then she had been wondering what he meant. It was such a sudden question, right out of nowhere.

And then his confession.

School was over, and she was contemplating on whether to hang out with Yukari and Junpei at the Paulownia Mall. Before she could even stand up to ask them, he had already came over to her table, expressionless as always, bag on one shoulder and ears with blue headphones on.

"Hi, Minato," she had grinned at him, still putting her stuff away. "Wanna join me and the others at the mall?"

"No." he had simply said, his gaze on her. "I want to talk to you."

"Oh, okay. No prob. Where do you wanna talk?" she had taken it all calmly, oblivious of his plans.

"Rooftop. Let's go."

She had nodded and took his outstretched hand, and he had led her to the rooftops, where they could talk privately.

And that was where he confessed.

"I want to know, Hamuko. Do you...do you feel the same way about me?" he looks tense, nervous, yet still keeps his slouching and uncaring posture.

She bit her lip. She might. Possibly. There was a mutual attraction between them, she couldn't deny that. But now that he had fallen for her...she was honestly confused. She originally thought he was a very treasured friend; she loved him, yes, but she was not 'in' love with him.

Or was she?

"I...I-"

"I get it." he drops her hand, and stepped back off a bit from her, his expression hurt. "This is too fast. Sorry." he turns away a bit, shy and obviously embarrassed. She suddenly felt a surge of panic and regret for hurting him this way.

"You didn't let me finish." she gives him a reassuring smile as always, gently bumping her hand against his in a scolding motion.

"I do love you. I'm not sure if I am 'in' love with you, though," she quietly said, and his eyes seemed to brighten a little.

"You're not lying?"

"Why would I lie?" she held on his hand and he once again laces their fingers together. "You know...I wouldn't mind giving us a shot."

This time he instantly stands straight up, his eyes widening and his face surprised. "Really?" his face flushes a deep red, while she also has the same shade on her face. That was blurted out! She didn't mean to say it, but...it was on instinct...wait, why was it on instinct?

"Yeah. Really." he gently squeezes her hand as she answers, and he shuffles forward, embracing her.

"I'm...glad. All I have been thinking about all the time...was you, Hamuko. Every single time." he murmurs into her brown hair, his arms around her waist. She reciprocates the hug, suddenly feeling very light and giddy. She had never heard him sound so happy and relieved before.

"This...it's official...right? We're together now." he releases her, his tone now unsure, his eyes focused on her ruby ones. She grinned and reached up to lay her hands on his which was resting on her shoulders.

"We are. Let's keep it a surprise from the others, though. It'll be priceless to see their expressions." She muses, and he gives a slight chuckle, leaning in to bump his forehead with hers.

"I really do love you." he whispers, and for a moment she feels as if she was in love with him too.

Actually, it wasn't just for a moment. It kind of stayed.

"I love you too."

His face was very close now, too close; their lips were almost touching. Just a few millimeters, she could close the gap-

"Whoa! Whoa, dudes, I had no idea-I'm sorry! Crap-"

They both turned to see Junpei scratching the back of his head sheepishly, backing away from the couple awkwardly.

"Hi." Minato said a little too roughly, his expression blank again. Hamuko just laughs and greets Junpei as well with her usual cheeriness, while the intruder, still backing away, replies the girl's greeting and avoids eye contact with the blue-haired teen glaring daggers at him.

"I'll go now, sorry-I didn't mean to intrude, Yukari and I-" his sentences break, and then he just adjusts his cap, gives them a nervous smile and leaves in a blink of an eye.

"You know that he's going to tell Yukari about us, right?" she laughs as he lightly shakes his head.

"I don't care. I just want to..." he looks at her again and this time, just as bluntly as he had confessed earlier, leans in.

She closes the gap, her eyes fluttering closed as his lips come in contact with hers; it was bliss, having him kissing her. Soft, short but sweet.

He moves away, and she has a soft, shy smile on her lips.

He, for the first time since forever, smiles tenderly back, his fingers still laced with hers.

* * *

I'm new to the Persona series, so please bear with me.

My first Persona 3 fanfic. I like to think of the female protagonist and male protagonist as a couple, actually, not related in any way. I prefer the female protagonist's name to be "Minako", but it sounds very similar to "Minato".

I actually want to thank an author, who I think is named **Nerva al'Thorfor** in a way giving me the idea. I came upon his/her fanfics of these two and found it extremely adorable. I've also noticed that I have the same outlook of the male protagonist's personality as he/she does. If you're reading this, thanks.

Please R&R and tell me what you think.

Sincerely,

Grenade Girl


End file.
